O Prisioneiro Pt 1
by Gabi Hiddleston
Summary: "...Thor sempre estava lá, com seus sorrisos e admiráveis olhos azuis, mas sua arrogância e teimosia nunca o deixaram enxergar o que eu realmente sentia por ele, ou ele que não queria admitir..." ThunderFrost.Loki's POV. Top!Loki


**Título:** O Prisioneiro

**Beta-Reader: **Piper Winchester

**Descrição: **OneShot – ThunderFrost – Loki's POV - Top!Loki. Contém senas de sexo "forçado" entre homens, ou seja trata-se de uma NCS... Ou não rsrs!

**N.A.: **Esse foi mais um plot que eu tive vendo aquelas fanarts lindas no Tumblr. Resolvi me arriscar no estilo POV e acho que ficou legal... Então, aproveitem!

* * *

**T&L **

Thor... Meu próprio irmão, meu irmão mais velho, aquele que cresceu comigo, me ajudou nos momentos de dificuldade quando nosso pai me castigava. Aquele que esteve sempre ao meu lado, não importava a condição, Thor sempre estava lá, com seus sorrisos e admiráveis olhos azuis, mas sua arrogância e teimosia nunca o deixaram enxergar o que eu realmente sentia por ele, ou ele que não queria admitir.

Mas eu sempre o desejei, sempre quis tocá-lo da forma mais impura que um irmão pudesse tocar o outro só que chegou um momento em que eu não conseguia mais me controlar, tentei fugir, tentei dominar e tirar esse sentimento, esse desejo que eu sentia por Thor, mas foi em vão. Conforme foi passando o tempo, esse amor foi aumentando, me deixando louco, me consumindo.

Olho para o lado e vejo Thor deitado sobre a cama, dormindo tranquilo, estava demorando em acordar eu devo ter exagerado na dose do feitiço para dormir, mas não queria correr o riso de ele acordar enquanto eu o prendia na cama que eu preparei para nós dois.

Eu tirei toda a sua roupa e o prendi a cama com os braços e as pernas abertas, já havia o visto sem roupa muitas vezes, mas nunca tive a chance de apreciar toda a sua beleza com calma e sem ninguém interferir. Thor é lindo, seu rosto é perfeito com os pelos completamente loiros de sua barba e moldado por seus cabelos dourados e seu corpo completamente esculpido por músculos bem definidos e todo esse "tamanho" no meio das pernas que me faz morder os lábios só de olhar.

Aproximo-me mais da cama, sua respiração começa a ficar mais acelerada em sinal de que está despertando, vejo suas pestanas estremecerem e seus olhos se abrirem mostrando duas safiras olhando para os lados, confuso vejo você tentar se mexer e soltar grunhidos.

- Loki... – Sua voz tem um misto de raiva e confusão enquanto me encara, seu rosto também está confuso e vejo você tentar se mexer mais uma vez. – O que você fez? Por que eu estou preso e nu nesta cama?

- Thor, meu irmão. – Dou um sorriso para tentar te acalmar e sento ao seu lado na cama, passo a mão por seu rosto. – Fique calmo, por favor.

- Calmo... Por que você me prendeu a esta cama? – Thor faz força novamente, mas não consegue se soltar das correntes. – Como eu vim parar aqui?

- Eu te trouxe aqui Thor. – Eu me levanto da cama dando a volta e ficando de frente a ela e passo a olhá-lo, eu visto apena uma calça escura, Thor começa a ficar ruborizado e não consigo deixar de sorrir. – E não adianta tentar se soltar, eu coloquei um encanto nas correntes... Toda a força que você usar elas usarão de volta. Não tem como escapar de mim.

- O que você quer dizer com escapar de mim? – Vejo medo em seu rosto quando você tenta se soltar em vão, mas sua voz ainda esta firme. – Por favor, me solte Loki... Eu prometo que faço tudo o que você quiser! Mas pare com essa brincadeira.

Desta vez eu não consigo segurar uma risada, ela sai alta e com força e seu rosto se enfurece diante a minha atitude.

- Thor... Se eu te soltar, a brincadeira não vai ter graça nenhuma. – Enquanto falo, vou subindo em cima da cama aos poucos, com os movimentos de um felino eu me deito sobre seu colo, seus olhos ainda mais confusos e isso me diverte cada vez mais. – Hoje você será o meu brinquedinho. – Digo no seu ouvido e quando volto a olhá-lo vejo seus olhos completamente escuros, você se debate abaixo de mim.

- Não Loki... – Thor puxa as correntes ressaltando seus bíceps eu aperto com minhas mãos sentindo a firmeza. – Por favor, irmão eu faço o que você quiser é só me soltar.

- Shh... Eu é que vou fazer o que eu quiser com você Thor.

Seguro seu lindo rosto com ambas as mãos e junto nossos lábios, você resiste no começo e se debate, mas como eu esperava aos poucos sinto seu corpo ceder e sua boca se abrir me dando passagem para poder brincar com sua língua quente e macia. E melhor de tudo, você corresponde ao beijo e um leve gemido rouco passa de sua garganta para a minha, e como é bom sentir o gosto de seus lábios. Como é bom sentir seu membro se animando, aproveito e me esfrego em você com movimentos lentos e fortes, pois desde o momento em que o trouxe para esse quarto meu órgão permaneceu rijo.

Findado o beijo vejo seu rosto levemente avermelhado e seu peito subir e descer aceleradamente devido a respiração.

- Viu não foi tão ruim assim, foi irmão? – Falo bem próximo ao seu rosto pra poder sentir seu hálito quente junto com o meu. – Mas isso é o só o começo.

- Por favor, irmão... – Dessa vez sua voz sai menos hostil, mas com a mesma urgência e seus olhos suplicantes. – Só me solte, esta posição em que você me colocou só me constrange.

Ele olha para baixo, eu acompanho seu olhar e vejo seu membro ainda rijo e pulsante, se eu pudesse ler mentes podia jurar que Thor estava adorando ficar tão submisso a mim. Já eu... Eu estou adorando cada vez mais vê-lo completamente em minhas mãos, situação essa que ficará ainda melhor.

- Não irmão! – Me levanto da cama para contemplá-lo e abro um sorriso enorme ao vê-lo, não quero perder nenhum detalhe desta noite em que eu possuirei meu próprio irmão. – E ainda tenho mais uma surpresinha pra você.

- Loki... Não Lok... – Thor mal termina de fazer mais uma súplica e eu estalo os meus dedos para que uma espécie mordaça tape sua boca imediatamente. Uma onda de calor me domina, ver Thor preso e amordaçado é mais prazeroso do que eu poderia imaginar, ainda mais quando o vejo se debater mais uma vez. Controlo-me ao máximo para não invadi-lo de uma vez, possuir esse corpo belo do filho mais velho de Odin.

Vejo Thor se debater e forças as correntes e ouço palavras e gritos abafados pela mordaça até ele se cansar e se render com a respiração pesada devido ao esforço.

- Não adianta reclamar Thor. – Ando pelo quarto até sumir da vista dele ficando atrás da cama. – Eu não te liberto enquanto eu não ter o que eu sempre quis de você, mas você foi tolo demais para enxergar... – Apareço novamente do outro lado da cama me aproximo até o rosto de Thor que me olha com os olhos azuis. – Que eu te amo irmão e que eu te desejo incondicionalmente.

Sento novamente no seu colo, e vejo que Thor desistiu de lutar contra as correntes e rumo em direção ao seu pescoço o devorando, beijo e mordo de forma que deixaria marcas, desço até o peitoral e sinto sua pele quente com meus lábios avermelhados, chupo seus mamilos, um após o outro até deixá-los eriçados, ouço uma reclamação passando pela sua garganta e continuo o caminho até o umbigo passando a língua demoradamente por ele até chegar à parte interessante.

Mas antes de tomar qualquer atitude olho para cima e vejo seus olhos escuros como um mar revolto em dias de tempestade, você se remexe mais uma vez e sons saem baixos sob a mordaça. Eu me ajeito no meio de suas pernas, seu pênis está novamente ereto e chego a pensar o quanto sua mente tentou lutar contra isso, mas o seu corpo lutava a favor.

Envolvo seu pênis com a minha mão, ouço gritos abafados e vejo você jogar a cabeça contra o travesseiro. Sem perder mais tempo e com a boca salivando diante aquele delicioso órgão na minha frente passo a língua em toda a extensão até parar na glande e sugando-a. Os gritos foram sendo substituídos por gemidos quando finalmente eu engoli toda ereção o máximo que pude o sentido ficar cada vez mais pulsante dentro da minha boca, seu corpo agora se remexia de prazer.

Thor jogava os quadris contra a minha boca, seu corpo todo se contorcia conforme a felação continuava, começando por seus dedos da mão presos passando por seu abdômen até chegar aos pés, os gemidos aumentando a cada sugada, podia sentir o gosto do seu pré-gozo e só para torturá-lo tirei seu membro da minha boca quando percebi que gozaria.

Você abre os olhos enfurecidos para mim, eu não consigo não rir da cara de decepção que você faz, novamente você força as correntes em vão e quase consigo entender os insultos saindo abafados pela mordaça.

Saio de cima da cama e me livro da única peça de roupa que vestia, sinto minha ereção aliviada estando livre e não êxito em me tocar enquanto Thor se remexe na cama, ainda sinto o gosto de seu pênis na minha boca, isso tudo me deixa ainda mais sedento para o que viria em seguida.

- Você estava gostando não é Thor? – Sento-me novamente em seu colo e ajeito seu cabelo grudado no suor de sua testa, sinto sua ereção tocar na minha, pulsando, um arrepio passa por minha espinha e solto um gemido manhoso. – Eu também estou adorando muito nossa brincadeira irmão, mas agora chegou a parte boa.

Dito isso começo a chupar meus dedos deixando-os bem lambuzados de saliva e me ajeito novamente entre suas pernas, mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa pego um travesseiro e coloco embaixo do seu quadril, assim tenho acesso mais fácil ao lugar que me interessa.

Ao fazer isso, Thor arregala os olhos e balança a cabeça negativamente desta vez consigo entender os sons vindos da mordaça tentando dizer para não fazer isso com ele. Mas já era tarde demais, eu estava faminto, sedento por adentrar no seu lugar mais sensível, não tinha mais volta.

- Você tem que ficar bem quietinho agora irmão. – Eu olho bem no fundo dos olhos marejados de Thor, para que ele entenda que eu o amo e que eu não quero machucá-lo. – Se não eu posso acabar machucando você... E não é isso que nós queremos. Muito pelo contrário Thor, eu quero apenas te dar prazer e tenho certeza que você vai gostar. – Não contenho um sorriso de lado e vejo sua respiração se acelerar e deposito beijos no pescoço.

Com cuidado contorno sua entrada rosada com meu dedo lambuzado de saliva e em seguida penetro meu dedo sentindo as contrações de seu corpo, mais um gemido abafado e barulhos da corrente tentando ser quebradas. Movimento meus dedos até você se acostumar e adiciono mais um, os movimentos ficando mais rápido em resposta sinto sua entrada relaxada e posso jurar que você está gemendo.

Tiro meus dedos pra colocar meu membro que já não consegue mais esperar, ainda passo mais saliva na sua entrada e segurando a base do meu pênis em direção ao seu ânus começo a penetração. Vejo Thor apertar os olhos e suas mãos se fecharem em punho, mas continuo com movimentos lentos, mas as contrações contra meu pênis são tão convidativas que me seguro para não me colocar todo de uma vez dentro do lugar onde está a minha perdição, meus gemidos saem fracos, porém cheio de excitação da minha garganta.

Olho para Thor e vejo seu membro começando a ficar flácido e antes que eu me enterre por completo passo a massageá-lo até que fique ereto novamente, sinto meu irmão ficando mais relaxado e minha ereção se escorrega toda para dentro e eu solto mais um gemido de prazer, continuo a masturbá-lo com uma mão e a outra seguro o seu quadril e vou me movimentando contra seu corpo e para meu delírio ouço os gemidos fracos passando pela garganta de Thor.

A sensação de possuir meu próprio era maravilhosamente indescritível, Thor era tão apertado, tão gostoso e ver que ele também estava gostando me deixou ainda mais louco. Eu não conseguia controlar os gemidos que vinham com vontade até a minha garganta e saia por meus lábios a cada investida.

Decido dar um alivio para Thor e tiro sua mordaça, ele respira aliviado e finalmente passa a me olhar nos olhos e cada nova investida minha ouço seus gemidos agora saindo livres, você morde os lábios tentando esconder que está gostando. Não me aguentando seguro seu pescoço e avanço na sua boca, beijando e mordendo seus lábios e o sinto corresponde na mesma intensidade, cada um engolindo o gemido do outro.

- Ahh Thor... – Digo quando solto seus lábios. – Se você soubesse... O quanto eu esperei por esse dia... E você é mais gostoso do que nos meus sonhos.

- L-Loki... Por favor, acabe logo com isso... Ahh! – Ouço sua tentando soar firme tentando não admite que esteja gostando, mas eu entendo a sua atitude, você sempre foi tão machão, mas seus gemidos e seu rosto não me enganam.

Nem eu aguento segurar mais, novamente passo a manipular seu membro e você geme ainda mais alto quando eu o penetro fundo e forte e de novo e mais uma vez, seu gozo se espalha por seu abdômen definido e também escorre por minha mão. A expressão em seu rosto, o som de seus gemidos e as contrações contra meu membro me fazem gozar como nunca havia imaginado que pudesse, minha visão fica turva e um arrepio passar por todo o meu corpo que começa perder forças.

Desabo-me sobre o seu corpo, tentando regular minha respiração e ouço seu coração acelerado, sinto as subidas e descidas de seu peito e ouço quando você decide falar.

- Por favor, irmão. – Eu olho em sua face, mas você se recusa a me encarar e vira o rosto, sinto uma pontada no peito. – Me solte, meus braços estão doloridos.

Retiro-me de dentro de você e sento ao lado da cama, você ainda não olhou nos meus olhos depois de tudo e a única coisa que me resta é libertá-lo, finalmente vejo seus lindos olhos me encarando e você diz com a voz grave. – Me liberte!

Olho para as correntes para que elas se soltem, Thor se ajeita na cama fazendo uma careta e passando as mãos pelos pulsos avermelhados, eu me levanto e me viro de costas dando alguns passos pensando no que dizer, mas sinto o calor de seu corpo atrás de mim me prensando na parede mais próxima.

Meu corpo bate contra a parede fria de forma brusca, Thor prende meus pulsos sobre minha cabeça com força, sinto seu hálito quente contra minha nuca e sua voz cheia de mágoa e raiva no meu ouvido.

- Achou mesmo que iria brincar comigo assim e ir embora sem nem mesmo eu poder dar o troco irmãozinho. – Mais uma vez você prensou meu corpo com força contra a parede, eu sentia sua raiva, mas também sinto o seu desejo exalando de seu corpo. – Você não devia ter me deixado preso daquele jeito.

Sem soltar meus pulsos ele me vira de frente e novamente prensa seu corpo contra o meu com força, sinto sua ereção em contato com a minha pele e finalmente um sorriso enorme e cheio de sadismo molda o seu rosto e com a voz rouca você diz: – Agora se prepare para sofrer as consequências.

**Fim...?**

* * *

Espero que tenham apreciado essa plot meio doido que eu inventei... Eu gostei muito de escrever. E vocês gostaram de ler? Reviews?


End file.
